Talk:Thel 'Vadam
Supreme Commander Picture There is a picture of the Supreme Commander in the article from the graphic novel, and it makes evident that this is the Arbiter. Is there proof or confirmation on this? If the Arbiter was set to appear before the Prophets in the beginning of Halo 2, why would he appear in military armor, instead of his dress-attire? :In the Halo 2 special edition manual, there is a letter from the Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Paticular Justice. The things that he says imply that he is being held responsible for the destruction of Halo, so it's a logical conclusion. Plus, in the intro to Succor, it says that it could perhaps explain why 'Vadumee was acting familar with the Arbiter. --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:54, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Plot Point Anyone else think that this line from the Heretic Elite action figure could be relevant to Halo 3? Once more taking up the colors of their homeworld, they must seek allies amongst enemies, and strength from the very Arbiter of their doom. Hubert Cumberdale 19:24, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :What do you think it could mean? -ED 04:36, 31 March 2007 (UTC) I think it would be a draw. If you read Halo: First Strike the Master Chief fights with (possibly) the Arbiter on the Bridge of the Ascendant Justice. And the MC only won that because the Elite (I said Elite because it may not be the Arbiter so it is easier to generalise) because he slipped on his own helmet and the MC got 2 Marines (Johnson and Locklear) to unload nearly 2 clips of AR ammo into him. And your comment on the Engineers ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ is more about the shield strength than the actual armour itself, as Dr Halsey says in Halo: Fall of Reach that the MJOLNIR shields were an improved version of the shields that the Jackals (and therefore presumably the elites) use. Unsey 16:54 23 August 2007 In Halo 3 proof here!! watch this clip The evil O,malley 02:01, 24 April 2007 (UTC). *http://useruploads.mythica.org/view/Arbiter_In_Halo31.wmv :Uhm... how is that proof, and why should we need proof that a main character who has been left with two other main characters and knows something important is going to be in Halo 3? Also, that's HORRIBLE quality, no offense. GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 02:04, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, now that I've seen a better quality version (Quicktime FTW!!!), I see that that IS the Arbiter, but still, we pretty much already knew that. I think. 'GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ''' 02:13, 24 April 2007 (UTC) I don't think Arbiter will be playable in H3. When Half-Jaw gets punched he flinches, in the clip he does so, Players can't do that, so either Arbiter becomes a nonplayable NPC or flinching is a new move. The evil O,malley 06:21, 28 April 2007 (UTC) I think its just a cutscene from Halo 3[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 05:29, 29 April 2007 (UTC) IN THE NEW HALO 3 SITE IT CONFIRMED THE ARBITER!!!! The evil O,malley 01:00, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :Uhm... what new Halo 3 site? 'GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 01:16, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah, I see it too![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 01:59, 1 May 2007 (UTC) If your talking about Halo3.com than your wrog.That site does not confirm the elite in that clip to be the arbiter.No wear does it say that the elite is the arbiter.I mean sure some of us including me have seen the arbiter wielding a carbine.It is likely though that the elite in the photo is the arbiter but what if it could be a regular elite.Perhaps it could be half-jaw (which I dought).Halo3 15:06, 6 May 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 The info box saids so, look at it carefully![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 03:45, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Hold on now, we can't be too certain whether the Arbiter is going to be an NPC or not. Let's not try to rush things and post facts that may be invalid. Let's hear Bungies' side of story before we jump to any conclusions, capiesh? - 49_Harboring_Enmity 3:12, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Bet it would be a playerble character.[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 03:09, 9 September 2007 (UTC) "Xytan" Not Jar `Watinree, i know that. the source says "fall of reach". nowhere in that book did it menion the Arbiter. any truth behind his name being Xytan? i still say it is `Fulsam(ee), as he was the leader of the ships attacking the pillar of autumn, and it is nowhere implied he was the shipmaster of the Truth and Reconcilliation. I believe you to be correctKre 'Nunumee Regarding previous ranks I have to disagree on that matter. In Ghosts of Onyx '''Fleet Master' Voro Nar Mantakree wore gold armor therefore I think Elites even higher than Zealots wear gold armorM.C. Spartan 02:06, 30 March 2008 (UTC)M.C. Spartan Involvement in Halo Wars In a Bungie Weekly Update, Frankie mentioned that there's a side of the Arbiter that hasn't yet been revealed. Graeme Devine claims that Halo Wars will feature a great Bond-villain-style antagonist. Of course, his wording causes nausea to real fans, but; the Arbiter was a zealot while he was in command of the Fleet of Particular Justice; he's made thousands of personal kills. He was adamant about continuing his campaign against the humans in The Heretic. In Halo Wars, the Covenant is at its most "evil", of course, this means at their most savage. Could the future Arbiter have been the soon-to-appear Halo Wars villain? We don't know how long he was the Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice, so, isn't it possible? It's not like Mr. Devine would just create an out-of-Covenant-character-villain ,(they're not evil, just mislead), unless he was someone people would definitely be interested in, right? And people would definitely be interested in the Arbiter as a bad guy. --Braidenvl 21:45, 17 July 2008 (UTC) That is a very good thought, set about 20 yearsback the arbiter is probably fighting the humans, but there is a problem with that theory because alot can change in 20 years. If he is tstill the supreme commander then it would be probable that he could be a covenant ship leader like Captain cutter aboard The Spirit Of Fire. But age is another problem, how old would he be in the Halo Wars era? To young to be a fleet master. Would he even be in the war? Probably, as a lowley rank but that would be fun to fight the arbiter, my faveorite character. What would be cool is to have heros like in Age of Mythology, for the UNSC Master Chief (or some other badass spartan) and the covenant a arbiter (it dosent have to be the Halo 3 arbiter, a diffrent one) -X Gauz x 07:04, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Hmm. I really don't see age as much of a factor, as Sangheili have awesome über-physiques, in addition to two hearts, which, in my opinion, would make Elites quite long-lived by human standards. As for your proposal of AoM-''esque'' heroes, that's a very cool concept, (along-side, let's say, Truth, Rtas, Tartarus, Chief, Johnson, and maybe Cap'n Keyes, although Cutter is already a Navy leader for the UNSC.) Another Arbiter would be cool, too, but many fans would be disappointed by him not being the Arbiter. --Braidenvl 23:47, 28 August 2008 (UTC) What'd I say!?! An Arbiter in Halo Wars! Yeah! I's not the former, or rather, future Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice, but an Arbiter nonetheless! --Braidenvl 18:45, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Sources needed While I am not going to put a fact or fiction template on this due to not any specific disputed facts, this article has almost no sources. There are only 3, 2 of them not even being specific. And this article is pretty long, so really, 3 sources is not enough.User0 (talk) 06:01, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Name? When was his name revealed to be Thel 'vadamee? Omega117 06:43, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Halo: The Cole Protocol --'Councillor Specops306' - Kora 'Morhek 06:57, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::But from reading it, I did not find any concrete evidence that it is actually the same character. Such can be inferred, but still, I did not find any concrete evidence that shows that they are the same character. User0 (talk) 07:04, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::Have you finished the book? 1st Class Cadet ONI recon 111 | 07:39, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes. The problem is that I saw this page before I finished it, so I wasn't really looking for anything that proves it. It is very likely that I missed something big. The only thing I saw that might infer that it is the same character is the stuff about the fleet of Particular Justice. User0 (talk) 21:36, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah I didn't even get the book yet and it's up here,Thel 'Vadam,that just doesn't sound true,I don't belive it. Anyone got some proof? It's not explicitly stated, however it is strongly implied and it is obvious he is the Arbiter, otherwise why would they include him in the book? Why give him the rank of ship master and put him in the book in the fleet of particular justice? 161.130.147.160 19:33, 2 December 2008 (UTC) To establish a sense of continuity, using a pre-existing fleet to throw him into? Having read the book, I didn't see any evidence that Thel and the Arbiter are one and the same.--Hawki 07:28, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Wait, if his last name is now 'Vadam, does that mean he's Halfjaw's brother/father/cousin/other family member?--macman392 2:49, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :Halfjaw is Vad''u''m, not Vadam. I'm sure how much difference that makes, whether its just a type or a completely different clan.--'Councillor Specops306' - Qur'a 'Morhek 19:52, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I agree. It said he was given command of a ship, not the entire fleet. Besides, Bungie may want the Arbiter to stay the Arbiter. I mean, look, they neither confirmed nor denied the Chief's name till the end of Halo 3, so maybe they want the Arbiter to stay "faceless" to make him easier to believe that you fulfill his role. Name change We've renamed the page to Thel 'Vadamee, as per Halo: The Cole Protocol. But his current title is Arbiter. We have Rtas 'Vadum, since the character removed the 'ee' suffix. Since the character was stripped of his name, I believe we should again rename the article back to Arbiter. --'Councillor Specops306' - Qur'a 'Morhek 07:55, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :If we changed it back, then that would mean renaming the Unnamed Arbiter article as to not cause any mistakes. Rtas 'Vadum was his original name before joining the covenant. Also, "Arbiter" was the unnofficial name. It makes more sence to keep it with his name. We moved "Master Chief" to John-117. If we changed this page back to Arbiter (Character)... other people who read the book would be highly likely to change it back.Forerunner 19:10, 4 December 2008 (UTC) But shouldn't it be Thel 'Vadam, without the ee, because he is not part of the Covenant during Halo 3, like R'tas 'Vadum. I say we change it to Thel 'Vadam, and ignore the people who want the old name back, they just cannot cope with news... *rolleyes* --Lord Lycan 03:23, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Agreed. F.h. - Flood Beware! Hold on... Can we be sure Thel Vadamee is for sure the Arbiter? Sure, he was given the command of a ship in the fleet of Particular Justice, but it never said command of the entire fleet. And to be honest, if you read the book, Thel had a completely different personality. It's possible, but I am not convinced. If you have more evidence of this, tell me. -Taco033.